


B̶o̶y̶ G̶i̶r̶l̶ Clothes

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eric-Centric, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual, and that's all, because my baby deserves more love than he gets, but it's only friendship, but it's really little, but they don't do much, changmin and chanhee have lines at least, eric kevin and juyeon are the only ones that really have a part in it, just softness, mostly just Eric's insecurity and Kevin helping him through it, nothing sexual here, the others are in there, there's some eric/kevin, we need more eric centric stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Kevin couldn’t say he was surprised, not really. He hadn’t been expecting to find anything like that, mostly because he didn’t think Eric would be brave enough to buy those things, but it wasn’t surprising to him. The thing is: Eric had never expressed any desire to wear ‘feminine clothes’. He never talked about it, never looked at them when they went shopping, nothing. This was the reason Kevin was pretty sure no one in the group even suspected this side of Eric existed.Or, Eric likes wearing 'girl clothes', and he doesn't quite know how to tell his band-mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Eric saying he used to dress up as a princess

Kevin couldn’t say he was surprised, not really. He hadn’t been expecting to find anything like that, mostly because he didn’t think Eric would be brave enough to buy those things, but it wasn’t surprising to him. He knew any of the other boys would be surprised. He knew some of them would put it away and pretend they had never seen it; some would put it away and ask Eric about it later; some would immediately scream about it, and probably create a very big mess. Kevin, however, didn’t even bat an eyelash, putting the dress amongst his own laundry so he would be the only one to see it.

The thing is: Eric had never expressed any desire to wear ‘feminine clothes’. He never talked about it, never looked at them when they went shopping, nothing. This was the reason Kevin was pretty sure no one in the group even suspected this side of Eric existed. And he would admit, Eric was pretty damn good at hiding it. Except for one tiny little slip that Kevin almost didn’t catch, and that had flown right over Jacob’s head, although the boy had been there with them and witnessed it too.

“I dressed up as a princess.”

Had said Eric on that one very awkward live him, Kevin and Jacob did together. That, of course, immediately made Kevin look at him, fighting to keep a smile out of his face, because he didn’t want Eric to think he was being made fun of. Which really wasn’t the case. Kevin just thought the idea of Eric dressing up as a princess for Halloween was adorable. But that wasn’t even what tipped Kevin off, no. He only actually realised Eric’s words might carry more weight than the boy let on later, when he was re-watching their live and noticed, with a bit of surprise, the way Eric’s cheeks and ears reddened as he talked about his costume; the way the boy stumbled a bit over his words, his lisp coming out much stronger than usual, as if he was scared to say what he was saying.

So, Kevin wasn’t surprised to see a dress amidst Eric’s things.

He found the idea cute. Eric had a lot of boyish charm: he was hyper and was always running around, playing and laughing. A proper boy, on the terms society liked to use. And that made the idea of him wearing clothes thought for girls quite weird, but also a bit endearing, and Kevin soon found himself curious about it. Eric’s childish side had a lot of influence in his clothing style, and Kevin found himself thinking about how it could affect his taste for ‘girl clothes’ as well.

He looked around the laundry room making sure no one was around, then carefully lifted the dress from his basket. He smiled. The dress was adorable. It was a light blue sundress with daisies all over it, and it would probably reach Eric’s mid thigh. Kevin bit his lip, wondering if Eric would freak out too much if he asked to see him in it.

Outside, Sangyeon screamed at them to hurry up and finish their cleaning faster because soon it would be time for dinner. Kevin hurriedly put his clothes on the washing machine and closed it, turning it on. Then he set out to find a way to show Eric that he didn’t have to hide that side of himself.

Eric was panicking. He was sure he had left his dress in that drawer, he remembered putting it there. But now it was missing. And considering he knew for sure he hadn’t taken it… Eric shuddered.

He had always loved wearing ‘feminine’ clothes. Dresses, skirts, crop tops, everything. He had also always known that people weren’t too kind to guys who liked that. He didn’t care much. Or, actually, he tried not to care much. He did his damn best to not feel embarrassed about it; to talk about it proudly, to keep his head held high. But it was hard, and… well, the fact that he had completely hidden this part of himself from his band-mates said a lot about how self-conscious he actually felt about this.

He had been considering telling them, at least some of them, really. From the very beginning. But he still hadn’t found the courage, and the idea of them finding his clothes and him being forced to talk about it… yeah, that was definitely not appealing. With a sigh he closed his drawer, before plopping down on his bed. He tried to put his thoughts in order.

He had left his dress with the dirty clothes because he intended to wash it. He was supposed to be the one washing his clothes. But someone else had been faster and had taken it. This left two possibilities: either the person would be lazy enough to not separate the clothes and just throw everything in the washing machine without seeing the dress, or they would see and Eric would have a lot of questions to answer. He preferred the first, but it was definitely less likely to happen.

Eric only noticed he was crying when he felt a tear slide down his face. He sighed, letting them fall. It wasn’t like there was anyone around to see it, anyways. Fuck, he was so fucked. How could he have been so fucking careless? Leaving his dress out there like that, as if it was no big deal. Then he became pissed because it shouldn’t be a big deal! He liked wearing dresses and skirts, what the hell was wrong with that? Why…

“Eric…”

Eric jumped up as the door closed behind Kevin, who had just walked in. Then he hurriedly dried his face, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.

“Hey, hyung.”

He greeted, faking a smile. Kevin frowned.

“Hey. Were you crying?” Eric cursed internally, before shrugging. He couldn’t lie, but he could not say anything. Kevin approached him, eyes full of worry. “Hey, Ric, what happened?”

Eric bit on his lip. He couldn’t tell the older. From Kevin’s reaction it hadn’t been him to find the dress, and Eric preferred not to expose himself in hopes that the person who found it wouldn’t tell anyone about it.

“I… lost something.”

He chose to say. Kevin opened his mouth to say something, then looked around before actually speaking, this time in English.

“Would that something be a piece of clothing?”

He asked, and his voice was so soft… Eric looked up, searching the boy’s eyes.

“Uhn, I…”

Kevin smiled, putting a hand on Eric’s thigh.

“Maybe blue with a daisy pattern.”

Eric wanted to die. So it had been Kevin. And now he was never going to Eric live it down, and he would tell the others, and…

“Please don’t laugh.”

His voice came out weak and shaky. Kevin’s expression changed from soft to hurt, then to worried.

“Laugh? Why would I…? I would never laugh, Eric.”

Eric looked at the boy again, frowning.

“You… don’t think this is weird?”

He asked, because that was what he always heard from other people. If he wanted to wear a princess costume for a party he was told he couldn’t, if he asked for a skirt he was told he was a freak. Eric hadn’t gone through that much hate, really, but that was mostly because he had learned pretty early on that the best bet with this was to hide his like for feminine clothes. But he did still remember the one time he tried on the girls’ cheerleading uniform and one of the boys from the football team caught him. At least the bruise on his face was enough for his mom to let him change schools.

“Who told you it’s weird? Tell me, I just wanna talk to them.”

This made Eric smile, despite the situation. But his smile turned sad quickly.

“The world told me it’s weird.”

He said. By his side, Kevin sighed and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Well, the world knows nothing. So listen to me instead. It’s not weird. You are who you are, and no one else has anything to do with that, ok?”

Eric smiled again, but this time it stayed on his face.

“Ok.”

He answered. Kevin smiled and picked up the basket he had been carrying. Eric hadn’t even noticed it was a clothes’ basket. The older searched around for a moment, before pulling out Eric’s dress. The sight of the piece of clothing in Kevin’s hand made Eric’s heart stutter, the memory of the punches and insults he had gotten coming back for a moment. But Kevin only handed it to him.

“If you ever want to we can go shopping together. I can give you my amazing fashion advice.”

Eric smiled and took his dress, folding it carefully. Then he got up and hugged Kevin.

“Thank you, hyung.”

He said, switching back to Korean. Kevin hugged him back tightly after a moment of surprise.

“Love you, Ric.”

Kevin had all but forgotten his conversation with Eric a few days later when the boy walked up to him and stopped in front of him, lower lip between his teeth.

“Ric? Are you ok?”

Eric nodded, then sighed.

“Can… can I show you something?”

Kevin only took a second to get an idea of what was going on. He smiled, getting up.

“Sure. Show me the way.”

Eric smiled and guided the older to his room.

There was a box on Eric’s bed. It wasn’t big, and it was pretty discreet, black and old-looking, but still in one piece. Kevin smiled at Eric as he noticed the younger’s nervousness, trying to ease the boy’s nerves. Eric pulled the box closer, opening it.

“These a-are the things I have. I… I wanted to show you. Because you were nice, and because I miss having someone to talk to about this, and you don’t really have to do this, it’s just that I thought that maybe I could…”

Kevin smiled, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Hey. You can show me your clothes, Ric. And talk about this as much as you want. I don’t mind.” Eric seemed to relax a bit. “I actually really wanted to see you in these clothes, or to just see them, but I didn’t want to ask you, in case you were uncomfortable with it.”

Kevin felt proud as Eric’s smile widened, a faint blush colouring the boy’s cheeks. Eric didn’t get shy or flustered often. He was bubbly and talkative, and Kevin didn’t think he had ever seen the boy so quiet and shy before.

“You could have asked.” He mumbled, opening the box. He took the blue dress out and put it on the bed. “You’ve seen this one already.”

He said. Then he took out a few skirts; a navy blue one, a red one and a pink one. Then came the crop tops, in various colours, and two dresses, similar to the daisies one. A pair of thigh highs. Once everything was out, Eric looked at Kevin, a hopeful glint in his eyes. Kevin smiled, moving to look closer. He picked up the pink skirt.  
“This one is really cute.”

He said. Eric nodded.

“It’s my favourite.”

He mumbled. Kevin chuckled fondly, looking at the rest of the stuff the boy had.

“I really love the dresses, too. Actually, I like everything. You are better at choosing feminine clothes than masculine ones.”

He teased, and Eric laughed.

“Shut up, hyung.” Then his cheeks reddened. “I… I got a new dress. It arrived today. Can I show you?”

Kevin’s heart melted at the shy request. He wanted to go up to Eric and squish the life out of him. He didn’t. Instead, he nodded.

“Of course, Ric. Go on.”

Eric smiled and picked up another box, which Kevin hadn’t seen.

“Look away, then, hyung.”

Kevin obeyed, smiling at the thought of Eric putting so much trust in him. Kevin loved Eric. He loved all of the boys in the group – and maybe he loved Jacob a little differently –, but he had to admit he had a soft spot for Eric. The boy may be extra and hyperactive, but there was something so… raw about his personality. Kevin could see how hard Eric tried to be as genuine and positive as possible in all aspects of his life, and he appreciated that. And it also made him want to take care of the boy, because he knew the world loved running over people like Eric, who were kind and soft.

“Can I look?”

He asked, when he noticed the room had gone silent. A shaky breath. Then Eric’s tiny voice.

“Yeah.”

Kevin turned around.

Eric looked adorable. Not that Kevin didn’t already know he would, but seeing it was different. This new dress was lilac, and it was very simple, tightening a bit on Eric’s waist and then flowing softly; there were lace patterns all over it. Kevin couldn’t keep the smile out of his face.

“You look so pretty, Ric.”

Eric’s smile was so thankful and so sweet it made Kevin’s heart ache.

“You really think so?”

He asked, patting down the dress shyly, and this was a whole new side of Eric that Kevin had never witnessed, and that made his little soft spot for the boy even bigger.

“I do, it looks perfect on you. And you look good in lilac.”

Eric smiled and gave a little twirl.

“I like it, too.”

He said. Kevin couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Eric bit on his lip as he made his way to the couch where Kevin was playing on his phone. He had been trying to think of how to ask the older’s help, and he knew it was no big deal, specially since Kevin already knew about his little secret, but still he was nervous. The thing is: Eric had never liked keeping this part of himself hidden, but the fear of judgement had always been stronger. But ever since Kevin found out and they started talking about it, Eric had been feeling more and more upset about having to hide, and the want to tell his other hyungs grew quickly, until Eric decided he needed to do it as soon as possible.

Except he didn’t know how to do it. He had considered walking around in a dress or maybe just telling them during one of their five-minute breaks in practice, but neither idea sounded very appealing. All of them involved direct confrontation, and despite everything Eric was still very much scared that the others would judge and laugh at him. So he decided to ask for Kevin’s help.

“Eric?”

The younger jumped, startled, and then noticed he had been staring off into space right by Kevin’s side for a while, now.

“Hi, hyung.”

He said. Kevin had an amused smile on his face.

“Everything ok?”

He asked. Eric nodded his head.

“All good.”

Kevin stared at him. He stared back. Kevin tilted his head.

“Do you… need anything?”

And then finally Eric’s brain joined him in the land of the living and he blushed.

“Yes, I, yes.”

Kevin chuckled, patting the sofa next to him.

“Come here.” Eric obeyed. “What is it that you need?”

He asked, and Eric remembered that he was nervous about this. He looked down.

“I’ve been thinking that maybe I could tell the others about my… you know, my clothes.”

He started, glancing up. Kevin was smiling encouragingly.

“That’s great, Ric.”

Eric nodded.

“Yeah. But I… I don’t… know how to do it?”

He said. Kevin’s smiled turned into a frown.

“What do you mean? Can’t you just walk up to them and say it?”

Eric whined.

“Of course not!”

Kevin seemed confused.

“Why not?”

Eric sighed, shoulders falling in defeat.

“It’s embarrassing.”

He didn’t need to look to know Kevin was pouting.

“It’s not embarrassing, Ric, it’s…”

Eric shook his head.

“I know that it isn’t supposed to be, but I can’t help how I feel, hyung. I’m… I’m scared.”

Kevin put a hand on his thigh, rubbing it softly.

“I know the feeling.”

He said, and Eric knew he did. He remembered how nervous the boy had been when he told them about his sexuality. He had always admired Kevin for that, because he knew how brave the boy had been to do that.

“I really want to tell them, hyung.”

Kevin didn’t reply for a while, then he squeezed Eric’s thigh.

“I have an idea.”

Eric knew he was too fidgety, but he couldn’t help it. At least Jacob, by his side, didn’t seem to notice anything. Eric looked up, eyes finding Kevin in a second, because he had already searched for the boy a million times. To his credit, Kevin just gave him a thumbs up, even though he had been standing there for over ten minutes already, waiting for Eric. With a deep breath, Eric nudged Jacob. The boy looked at him. Eric smiled.

“Look how cute, hyung!”

He said, showing Jacob the cat video he had selected. Jacob smiled.

“Cute.”

He said, with a little chuckle. Eric beamed at him. Jacob went back to his own phone. Eric focused on not letting himself panic now.

He showed the boy two other cute videos from his selection, and Jacob seemed to enjoy the company and even showed him a few photos of his own. And then Eric nudged Jacob again one last time.

“Look, hyung.”

He said. He intended to tell him to see ‘how cute’ or ‘how pretty’ the photo was, but it got stuck on his throat. Jacob looked, and for a moment he didn’t react, but then a gentle smile spread on his face.

“He looks super pretty.” He said. Eric could only hum in agreement. He must have sounded a bit off, because Jacob looked at him and then his eyes softened. “You ok?”  
Eric nodded.

“You really think it’s pretty, hyung?”

Jacob nodded.

“Of course, Ric. Why wouldn’t I? It’s a nice dress, and that boy is super cute.”

Eric hummed.

“But it’s a boy.”

He said. Jacob frowned.

“So?” Eric looked at the older. Jacob smiled at him. “I don’t mind, Ric.”

Eric looked down.

“That’s good.”

He forced out. Jacob put a hand on his hair, gently caressing it like he did when he knew one of the members was distressed.

“Yeah?”

Eric nodded.

“I…”

He didn’t know what else to say. Jacob just continued to caress his hair.

“You would look pretty in that too.”

Eric made a little noise on the back of his throat and hid his face against the older boy. Jacob just chuckled, letting the younger hug him.

“Thank you, hyung.”

He felt Jacob press a kiss to the top of his head.

“We could buy you a few things if you want.”

He said, and Eric already knew that Jacob was an angel, but the boy kept proving his right again and again. He looked up.

“I… I already have some stuff.”

He admitted. Jacob’s smile widened.

“That’s cool. Maybe I can see them one day?”

Eric smiled brightly before hugging Jacob again.

“Love you, hyung.”

And like that he stayed, cuddled up with the older even after Kevin joined them.

Telling Changmin and Chanhee wasn’t that hard mostly because Kevin was actually there with him. The older had brought up old photos of them and the topic had progressed – a bit of Eric’s dignity had been lost in that process, but he was willing to make the sacrifice – until Kevin pulled up Chanhee’s highs school photo, when the boy had worn a skirt for a competition. Chanhee’s face had immediately gone red.

“Yah, put that away!”

He complained, trying to snatch the phone from Kevin. The older was faster, though, getting it out of the boy’s reach.

“Why? You look cute!”

He argued. Eric bit on his lip, watching Changmin and Chanhee’s reaction closely. Chanhee rolled his eyes, face still red.

“I’m in a skirt, Kev.”

He said. Eric’s heart sunk, but Kevin didn’t seem affected.

“So?”

Chanhee raised an eyebrow.

“So what? I’m a guy, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Kevin opened his mouth to speak again, but, to Eric’s surprise, Changmin was faster.

“I think you look cute, too. It doesn’t really matter that you’re a guy, does it?”

He asked, and Eric’s heart immediately felt lighter. Chanhee bit on his lip, clearly considering the boys’ words.

“I mean, Ric is a boy too, and he likes wearing skirts and dresses.”

And just like that Changmin and Chanhee were fully focused on him, and Eric felt incredibly self-conscious. He knew his cheeks were reddening, but there was nothing he could do to stop it, and he hated that.

“I, uhn…”

He tried to remember what he was supposed to say, but planning this alone with Kevin had involved much less nervousness. He was saved from trying to make something up, though, because Chanhee was faster.

“I want to make it clear that I’m completely ok with this, alright? I only got defensive because I thought you guys were teasing me with that picture.”  
He said. Eric chuckled at that, more out of nervousness than anything else.

“It’s ok, hyung.”

He said, softly. Changmin straightened up, seeming excited.

“Do you have clothes like that? We could go on a shopping spree, or we could plan outfits for you!”

Eric was surprised at the boy’s enthusiasm. Changmin was the first one who outwardly showed this much interest in seeing Eric’s clothes and outfits. The youngest smiled.

“I have a few things, yeah.”

Changmin smiled brightly, and Chanhee snorted.

“I hope you both know I’m inviting myself to this little fashion week you’re planning.”

He said, grumpily. Eric and Changmin laughed, and Eric felt a hand on his. He looked to his side and smiled at Kevin. ‘Thank you, hyung’ he mouthed.

From then on, it became easier to tell the others. Maybe it was because he had five people on his side – Hyunjoon had found out accidently on the day Changmin and Chanhee insisted on seeing everything Eric had, and had promptly nominated himself the judge of the outfits they were creating –, but for whatever reason, Eric was much less nervous after those first times. He told Haknyeon and Sunwoo casually when the three of them were hanging out with Hyunjoon, by mentioning to boy that a new dress had arrived. Haknyeon was fast to understand, but Sunwoo had been completely confused, until they took pity on him and explained. Then he had turned supportive albeit still slightly confused.

Younghoon had learned when he was cuddling with Changmin and Eric entered the room with a skirt in his hands, too excited to show Changmin to care that there was someone else there. Sangyeon and Jaehyun had learned when Eric went up to the leader with a few of his coloured dresses, skirts and crop tops to ask him how he should wash them – Jaehyun had been around, and although Eric’s first instinct had been to wait until Sangyeon was alone, he decided it would be easier to just tell the two of them at once.

And then came Eric’s greatest fear. Juyeon.

Eric adored Juyeon. From the very beginning he had fallen in love with the boy’s caring nature and personality, because even though Juyeon could be clueless and was lost most of the time, he was also incredibly sweet and helpful. He was the one Eric went to when he felt upset or stressed, because his calm nature was relaxing and exactly what Eric needed to calm himself down. That not to mention that Juyeon was pretty and an amazing singer and dancer. Eric was whipped, yes.

The idea of telling Juyeon terrified him more than anything else. He had spent a long time dropping hints that he liked the boy, and it had taken so long for Juyeon to notice them, and only recently he had seemed to catch on and start answering Eric’s attempts with flirtation as bad as Eric’s own. It wasn’t perfect, really, but it was _them_ , and the last thing Eric wanted was to ruin his chances just because he was weird.

Kevin had hit him repeatedly when Eric voiced his concerns, mostly because Eric used the word ‘freak’ to talk about himself. He didn’t really think that of himself, not anymore, but sometimes he slipped, and Kevin seemed to think he could hit Eric into letting go of the habit. But that was besides the point. What really mattered was that Kevin had talked his ear off, until Eric decided to tell Juyeon just so he could get a break from Kevin’s constant nagging. Still, that didn’t stop him from almost throwing up as he approached the older.

Juyeon was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Eric knocked on the open door just to announce his presence, and even though he was feeling a bit sick he couldn’t help but to smile as Juyeon looked at him and smiled widely.

“Hey, Ric. Want something?”

Eric hummed, making his way to sit where Juyeon had made space for him.

“Wanted to talk to you, hyung.”

And maybe part of Eric’s nervousness came from the fact that he hadn’t told Kevin all of his plan.

“Is everything ok?”

Asked the older, frowning. Eric swallowed around the lump on his throat, and tried to discretely dry his clammy hands on his pants.

“Everything is fine.”

He assured the older. Juyeon frowned.

“Are you sure? I know I’m easy to fool, but you look a bit green there, Ric.”

Eric chuckled out of nervousness.

“Everything is fine, hyung. Promise. I’m just… nervous.”

Juyeon’s face softened.

“It’s just me, Ric, why are you nervous?”

Eric bit on his lip.

“I, uhn… hyung, we’ve been… these last few weeks we… I’ve been…” He stopped and tried to think of a coherent sentence. “Hyung, I really like you.”

Ok, that was _not_ what he planned to say. Juyeon seemed taken aback.

“Ok, I wasn’t expecting that.” Eric’s heart sunk. Fuck. Had he read the signs all wrong? Did Juyeon really not know that Eric had been flirting? Did he…? “I mean, I knew you liked me, and obviously I like you too. But I wasn’t expecting you to be so straight forward all of a sudden.”

… hate Eric? Wait. What?

“What?”

Juyeon seemed confused.

“What?”

Eric stared at the older, and Juyeon stared at him. And then Eric burst out laughing and Juyeon kept staring at him, seeming utterly confused.

“I’m sorry!” The younger managed in between giggles. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m laughing, hyung.”

Juyeon snorted.

“Me neither.”

This only made Eric want to laugh more, but he managed to stop himself.

“Sorry, hyung. I just… I thought you were going to say you had no idea I liked you and that you didn’t like me.”

Juyeon frowned.

“What…? Haven’t we been flirting for a while?”

The question wasn’t sarcastic, was the thing. Juyeon seemed genuinely confused, and god, Eric loved him.

“We have, hyung. I was just being insecure.”

At that, Juyeon pouted. He took Eric’s face in his hands and then pecked him on the lips.

“I really like you, Ric.”

He said, as if they hadn’t just sort of had their first kiss.

“Hyung!”

Eric complained, blushing. Juyeon tilted his head.

“What?”

Eric whined.

“Kiss me again.”

Juyeon smiled and obeyed.

Juyeon had been ready to lie down and cuddle for the rest of the afternoon after their kiss, and honestly, Eric was tempted. But. He still hadn’t done everything he needed to do.

“I… actually wanted to talk to you about something else too, hyung.” Juyeon nodded, letting Eric continue. “Hyung… would you still like me even if I liked some weird stuff?”

Maybe Eric should have thought that sentence through. Juyeon raised an eyebrow.

“Like… tentacles?”

Eric’s face went red in a second.

“Hyung, oh my god!”

Juyeon seemed completely confused.

“What? Isn’t that what…?”

“No!” Denied Eric, shaking his head vehemently. “No, I wasn’t talking about sex.”

He explained.

“Oh. Then what do you mean?”

He asked, and Eric was surprised at just how comfortable and ready to accept Juyeon seemed. It definitely made his task a lot simpler.

“Like… you know. If I wanted to… wear dresses or skirts. That kind of stuff.” He said, and then quickly added. “Not! Sexually! Ok? Just… like I wear my other clothes.”

Juyeon raised an eyebrow.

“You were really nervous about telling me this, weren’t you?”

Eric wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“I… yeah.”

He admitted. Juyeon didn’t reply. Instead, he pulled Eric closer and kissed him deeply, and Eric completely melted against the older. When they pulled back, Juyeon pecked his lips and leaned his forehead against the younger’s.

“I like you, Ric. All of you. It’s not some stupid social rule that’s going to take the amazing, talented, beautiful and wonderful person that you are away from me.”

Eric wasn’t crying, shut up. Juyeon laughed. Eric shoved him lightly.

“Don’t laugh, this is your fault.”

He complained, pouting and crossing his arms. Juyeon kissed him despite the tears.

“I love you.”

(Eric would deny it forever, but he definitely let out a few – or many – tears on the first time he wore a dress in the dorm freely and the others’ reaction was to tell him he looked pretty and adorable.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, but i hope you guys like the story! Comments and kudos are, as usual, very much appreciated ^.^


End file.
